1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display (LCD) that may provide an increased aperture ratio by negating the need for storage wiring.
2. Discussion of the Background
As modern society becomes more dependent on sophisticated information and communication technology, the need for larger and thinner displays is growing. In particular, since conventional cathode ray tubes (CRTs) have failed to fully satisfy this need, the demand for flat panel displays (FPDs), such as plasma display panels (PDPs), plasma address liquid crystal display panels (PALCs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), is dramatically increasing.
LCDs are one of the most widely used FPDs. An LCD includes two substrates on which electrodes are disposed, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. The alignment of liquid crystals of the liquid crystal layer is altered when voltages are applied to the electrodes, thereby adjusting the light transmissivity of the LCD. In this way, the LCD displays a desired image.
In order for an LCD to effectively display an image, a signal transmitted to a pixel electrode to alter the alignment of the liquid crystal must be maintained for a certain period of time. Generally, a signal transmitted to the pixel electrode to alter the alignment of the liquid crystals leaks within a short period of time. Thus, storage capacitors are connected in parallel to the pixel electrode so that electric charges applied to the liquid crystals may be maintained for the necessary period of time.
However, since a storage capacitor in an LCD overlaps a portion of each pixel electrode, the pixel aperture ratio of the LCD may be reduced.